Memories
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE INCLUDES SPOILERS. AS THIS IS A PAGE ON CG'S, THE IMAGES ARE DISPLAYED BELOW AS A MAIN PART OF THIS ARTICLE. THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE. THERE ARE CG'S AND INFOMATION ON EVENTS MISSING. We would like to apologise in advance for any irritation or confusion this could confer. The Memories page in Blood In Roses+ is an Album that archive CGs and stories that players gain by completing episodes or events and can be accessed through the menu button. Disclaimer: All images are used here in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US copyright law. Shall we date?: Blood In Roses+ is Coprighted by © 2015 NTT Solmare Corporation. All rights reserved Screenshot_2015-04-21-19-28-03-1.png|Alfred Chapter 2 Premium CG Alfred21.png|Alfred Chapter 3 Premium CG Alfred2.png|Alfred Chapter 5 Premium CG tumblr_nn4vezGoFx1r5a581o6_r1_500.png|Alfred Chapter 9 Premium CG alfreds.png|Alfred Serenade Ending alfredt.png|Alfred Toccata Ending edgar2.jpg|Edgar Chapter 2 Premium CG edgar3.jpg|Edgar Chapter 3 Premium CG edgar5.jpg|Edgar Chapter 5 Premium CG edgar9.jpg|Edgar Chapter 9 Premium CG edgars.jpg|Edgar Serenade Ending edgart.jpg|Edgar Toccata Ending CG rogan2.jpg|Rogan Chapter 2 Premium CG rogan3.jpg|Rogan Chapter 3 Premium CG rogan5.jpg|Rogan Chapter 5 Premium CG rogan9.jpg|Rogan Chapter 9 Premium CG rogans.jpg|Rogan Serenade Ending CG rogant.jpg|Rogan Toccata Ending CG shiki2.jpg|Shiki Chapter 2 Premium CG shiki3.jpg|Shiki Chapter 3 Premium CG shiki5.jpg|Shiki Chapter 5 Premium CG shiki9.jpg|Shiki Chapter 9 Premium CG shikiS.jpg|Shiki Toccata Ending CG ShikiT.jpg|Shiki Serenade Ending CG rupert2.png|Rupert Chapter 2 Premium rupert3.png|Rupert Chapter 3 Premium rupert5.png|Rupert Chapter 5 Premium Rupert9.jpg|Rupert Chapter 9 Premium RupertS.jpg|Rupert Serenade Ending RupertT.jpg|Rupert Toccata Ending RupertMaiden Desire.jpg|Rupert Maiden Desire Event alfred maiden desire.jpg|Alfred Maiden Desire jack maiden desire.png|Jack Maiden Desire Alfred Fairytale wishes.jpg|Alfred Fairytale Wishes Event CG Daniel fairytale wishes.jpg|Daniel Fairytale Wishes Event CG Jack Fairytale wishes.jpg|Jack Fairytale Wishes Event CG Rupert Fairytale wishes.jpg|Rupert Fairytale Wishes Event CG daniel2.png|Daniel Chapter 2 Premium daniel3.png|Daniel Chapter 3 Premium daniel5.png|Daniel Chapter 5 Premium daniel9.png|Daniel Chapter 9 premium daniels.jpg|Daniel Toccata ending danielt.png|Daniel Serenade Ending humphrey2.jpg|Humphrey Chapter 2 Premium humphrey3.jpg|Humphrey Chapter 3 Premium humphrey5.jpg|Humphrey Chapter 5 Premium humphrey9.jpg|Humphrey Chapter 9 Premium humphreys.jpg|Humphrey Serenade Ending humphreyt.jpg|Humphrey Toccata Ending jack2.png|Jack Chapter 2 Premium jack3.png|Jack Chapter 3 Premium jack5.png|Jack Chapter 5 Premium jack9.png|Jack Chapter 9 Premium jacks.png|Jack Serenade Ending jackt.jpg|Jack Toccata ending dominik2.jpg|Dominik Chapter 2 Premium dominik3a.jpg|Dominik Chapter 3 Premium dominik5.jpg|Dominik Chapter 5 Premium dominik9.jpg|Dominik Chapter 9 Premium dominiks.jpg|Dominik Serenade Ending dominikt.jpg|Dominik Toccata Ending cedric2.jpg|Cedric Chapter 2 Premium cedric3a.jpg|Cedric Chapter 3 Premium cedric5.jpg|Cedric Chapter 5 Premium Cedric3.jpg|Cedric Chapter 9 Premium cedrics.PNG|Cedric Serenade Ending cedrict.png|Cedric Toccata ending Spade2.jpg|Spade Chapter 2 Premium spade3.jpg|Spade Chapter 3 Premium spade5.jpg|Spade Chapter 5 Premium spade9.jpg|Spade Chapter 9 Premium spades.jpg|Spade Serenade Ending spadet.jpg|Spade Toccata Ending cecil2.png|Cecil Chapter 2 Premium cecil3.png|Cecil Chapter 3 Premium cecil5.png|Cecil Chapter 5 Premium cecil9.png|Cecil Chapter 9 Premium cecils.jpg|Cecil Serenade Ending cecilt.jpg|Cecil Toccata ending Win His Hearts Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey ( Win His Heart Slots ONLY ) prologue.png|Prologue HIsprivatesnapshot.jpg|His Private Snapshot Event underthemoon.jpg|Under The Moon Event References: Blood In Roses+ by NTT Solmare Page layout, inspiration and text: Wizardess Heart Wiki please note: some words have been altered to match the terminology of Blood In Roses+ Category:Memories Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:CG's Category:Rank C